


Kiss me once, cause you know ( i had a long night)

by passwordfuckingpassword



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, the shark attack hasn't happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: Fatin knows Leah is gonna kiss her before her lips find hers
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Kiss me once, cause you know ( i had a long night)

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt. 
> 
> My tumblr is the same as my username. 
> 
> ( english isn't my first language so forgive me for any mistakes!) 
> 
> Enjoy!

it's been a week since Leah tried to drown herself. A week since Leah had to push down her throat a pill. ( she still doesn't know what it is that she gave her, she hasn't asked. She trusts Dot.) a week since Martha killed a goat and avoided all of them to die from starvation. Two weeks since they saw the plane. No rescue in sight yet. 

Fatin is starting to lose faith. All of them are to be honest. 

Leah is..contained. she hasn't done anything like what happened last week again, but she's defenitly not better. Fatin catches her from time to time, picking at her eyebrows, scratching at her arms, the girls hadn't notice. But she has. She notices everything that Leah does. 

she doesn't want a repeat of what happened which is why she's been keeping a closer eye to her, she paired up with leah in every opportunity they get, wherever it's hunting o for looking for water. She changed her place of sleep, right next to Dot, to be closer to Leah. 

The girls have noticed. There is a silent agreement over them, that if something were to happen Fatin will be the only one to be able to control Leah. So they noticed, and they know, and they agree. 

If Leah has noticed, she hasn't said anything.   
.  
.  
.

it's her turn to watch the fire today. So here she is, staring at the flames, while still keeping an eye on the sleeping figure next to her. a grunt from next to her startles her. 

"you okay?" she whispers to leah. Who's very much not asleep. She watches as Leah gives up her performance of the sleeping beauty and turns toward her. 

"yeah, just restless. Can't sleep. " she watches the blue eyed girl, rise to a sitting position. Leah doesn't ever bother to wipe the sand away from her back or hands, it's not use. Fatin has found sand in places where san should DEFINETLY not be. she suppresses a shudder at the thought. They fall into a comfortable silence, both of them watching the flames. Leah is the first one to break the silence 

"You know i thought you were a bitch before" 

well that's not something Fatin was exprecting. She raises an eyebrow at leah, " i had a little suspicious when you called me a cunt" she watches as leah laughs softly, as to not wake up the rest. 

"That's not what i mean. I meant before, in school" Leah's gaze had gone back to the flames, her face softly lit by the fire. Beautiful

"Why? We never really talked." Which is true, sure Fatin vaguely remembers crossing Leah in the halls, and sharing a few classes together, and if she thinks hard eneough, she may be able to picture Leah in the middle of the road with a guy, in one of the last parties Fatin attended to. But they never crossed a word. 

"Dunno. " 

"Wow, for a literature mayor you are really bad with words." 

"shut up.!" Leah pushes her lightly. "You just gave me the bitchy vibe okay?" 

"Did you learn that word in writing class? Bitchy, so poetical, so complex, i'm impressed Rilke." Leah's only response is a shove at her shoulder and whispered shut up, from behind them, Fatin hears Doto shuffle on her sleep. Both of them tense. scared to wake the others. Just cause Leah is restless and Fatin is on fire watch, doesn't mean the rest shouldn't her actionst get the rest they deserve. 

They fall again into a comfortable silence. This time, Fatin is the one to break it. 

" I thought you were beautiful." Fatin did not mean to say that. Judging by Leah's head turning towards her ( so fast, Fatin worries for a moment she gave herself whiplash) neither did Leah. She could play it off, throw a filtry wink Leah's way and laugh it off. But Fatin doesn't know what it is, if it's the silence that sorrundes them or the fact that Fatin has been shoving down this worlds down for a week ( it's been longer than that, but fatin is not ready to accept that. yet). she doesn't do any of that, she just lets her words wash over leah. 

"i-uhm-Thanks." Fatin wonders if she were brave enough to look at Leah right now, would she see a blush on her face?. But she's not brave enough, so her gaze stay firmly looking into the fire. " It means a lot, coming from you." That does bring Fatin's gaze to Leah.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" 

"Well, common Fatin, you are you. You are so- " she watches with an amused smile on her face as Leah struggles to express her thoughts, wildly moving her hands up and down" you know, you." 

"Again Rilke, really noticing the literature majoring right there." She winks teasingly at her, and has to resist a snort at Leah's incressing blushing face. " But thanks...i guess." 

"yeah" says leah lamely. 

" I mean it, tho. You are beautiful." She can see Leah ready to argue with her, only Fatin's hand on her knee stoping her. " Don't fifth me on it, Rilke, just take the fucking complement." 

" ok." Fatin, watches as Leah stares at her hand for five, ver long, seconds ( fatin counted) she starts to wonder if Leah is trying to tell her telephaty sly to stop touching her when she snaps her head up. ( if fatin feels her stop flip because of the intensity in Leah's eyes, well that's her secret.) " i-...hum.." Leah's gaze fall in to her...lips? "I'm gonna try something right now and i can't promise it's gonna go okay. " 

Fatin knows Leah it's about to kiss her, before her lips find her. And okay wow. Fatin has kissed girls before, at parties. But she has definitely not kissed Leah Rilke before and it's, wow. 

Fatin should probably worry. Worry about the way her heart feels like it's about to burst out of her chest, the way her whole body feels hot just by leah's fingertips touching her cheek. But she doesn't think about it doesn't worry about it. Instead she worries about chasing leah's lip when she starts to pull away. She's not ready for this to end. 

They should talk about this about what it means. But that's for later. All she wants now is to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me motivation to keep writing


End file.
